


think we kissed (but i forgot)

by Chenting aH waE (LunaDanzante)



Series: Boys Of Friday [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, ChanSoo - Freeform, Flirty Park Chanyeol, Fluff, Humour, M/M, One Night Stands, Partying, There is no smut, Whipped Do Kyungsoo | D.O, but it has a twist, jock!yeol, nerd!soo, only mentions of smut, seems very typical ik, so pls read :(, the morning after, xiumin is barely here sorry :(, you only see side characters at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDanzante/pseuds/Chenting%20aH%20waE
Summary: It's Saturday morning and Kyungsoo doesn't remember shit.Or;"Well, my ass doesn't hurt,""My ass does,"
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Series: Boys Of Friday [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859272
Comments: 27
Kudos: 75





	think we kissed (but i forgot)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic that im ever posting here! and my first exo fic so im sorry if it sucks kjsdahnkajs. anyway title is from katy perry's iconic last friday night! the fic is also loosely based off it. do comment your favourite parts-if you like! tqvm and read on!!

The sun seemed to hate him that morning, sending heat and rays of light to slap him in the face. Kyungsoo sat up grunting, freeing himself from his bedsheets. One hand massaged his temple, trying to soothe his headache away while the other hand rubbed at his eyes. He sleepily opened one eye, eyelid already drooping before he could take a good look at the mess around--

"Wha-" He snapped his eyes open, hands feeling around his bedside table for his glasses. After accidentally knocking down three snow globes from his best friend Baekhyun, his trophy from the last math olympiad and several wooden frames that held silly pictures of the 'short nerdz gang' - Jongdae's horrible name for their small group of friends - he finally grabbed the thin black frame and slammed it onto his face, senses immediately taking in the situation before him. Within seconds he came to a single conclusion: "Fuck."

After slipping on a shirt and a pair of pants, Kyungsoo stumbled outside only to be met with more chaos. Whilst his usually pristine room was a mess of spilt drinks, torn up pages of books and knocked down objects which included his prized model of the solar system (Kyungsoo was going to kill someone on Monday) the house was far worse. Everything seemed to be in the wrong place, toppled over or strewn on the floor amidst colourful paper strips. One of the ceiling lights seemed to be broken. "What the fuck? What the actual _fuck?_ " he whispered to himself, walking down to the living room (which was in no better state).

He sagged down into the couch, carefully avoiding a stained part - from a drink or _something else?_ \- fingers raking through his hair as he buried his face into his palms. His headache was getting worse by the second, and worst of all he had no idea what happened last night. He had time to clean up since his parents were away on a trip, but he had no idea how to repair the broken things. He let out a loud groan, tugging at his hair in some weak attempt at self-punishment. "What the hell do I do."

"Me,"

Something hit his leg, Kyungsoo removed his face from his palms, looking down to see a weird object, that suspiciously looked like a disco ball, hit his leg. He whipped his head towards the source of the foreign voice, only to meet eyes with the devil's incarnate himself.

Park Chanyeol was leaning against the frame of the doorway to the kitchen, his annoyingly long legs clothed in ripped jeans and a smug smile playing out on his face--just as always. He looked more dishevelled than ever, however. Lips bitten red, shirt rumpled, hair messier than it should be humanly possible, a scandalising number of hickeys trailing up his neck; he looked like he walked straight out of a porno. Kyungsoo raised and eyebrow, biting back a laugh. Of course, as the school's 'king', it was only natural Chanyeol would find someone to get laid with.

Kyungsoo should hate him. They went to the same high school, but they were from different worlds. Worlds that wouldn't and shouldn't mingle. Kyungsoo was supposed to think Park Chanyeol was the most annoying, self-absorbed and arrogant bastard on the planet. He would have hated the stupid jock if he didn't know that the boy was practically the human embodiment of a puppy, a fact he only knew to his habit of _'yeol-watching'_ (as Junmyeon likes to call it). It was an activity that consisted of Kyungsoo sneaking glances at the school's golden boy throughout the past year, while the said boy remained oblivious to his presence. Or so he thought.

"What are you doing here?" Kyungsoo stood up, subconsciously wiping the insides of his jeans onto his pants. He didn't even think the other would know his name, much less that he would be in his kitchen one day.

"I woke up like, ten minutes ago," Chanyeol stated matter of factly while crossing his arms, making his biceps stand out. That didn't affect Kyungsoo at all.

"What do you...you woke up here? Do you know what happened last night?"

The taller raised an eyebrow at him. "Uhh...your friend threw a party at your house? Texted the whole school that it was going to be the biggest party of the year? It was Baekhee I think, and he was right. It was the wildest this neighbourhood saw." Chanyeol flashed his signature grin before yawning, arms stretching out above his head causing his shirt to ride up and flash his abs. That too didn't affect Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol must have seen Kyungsoo's eyes wandering to places they shouldn't, because he started to wear the most maddening smirk the universe had seen. He tilted his head to the side, pursing his lips slightly as a mischievousness glinted in his eyes. Kyungsoo hated him.

"You don't remember anything?"

"Firstly, it's Baekhyun. And secondly, no...I can't remember a thing"

"Baekhee, Baekhyun, whatever. You don't remember anything? Nothing at all?"

The shorter (and smarter) of the two racked his brain, images of neon lights, screaming horny teenagers, Baekhyun standing on a table screeching something while Minseok worked at the speakers all flashed across his mind. Nothing seemed worth remembering.

"Okay I think I can remember the party happening but no details...why, am I supposed to be remembering something?"

Chanyeol scoffed and rolled his eyes. It was things like these he did that irked Kyungsoo, mainly because it reminded of how the other would perfectly fit the ' _mean popular jock_ ' stereotype. Most of the school views Chanyeol as exactly that, but Kyungsoo has seen the boy crying when he accidentally killed a spider by swatting it with paper.

"Maybe the fact that we fucked," Kyungsoo merely blinked at him stupidly. As soon as he registered the information, he shaped his lips to say _"You're joking"_ but it came out as "Well, my ass doesn't hurt".

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes, giving him the strongest stinky-eye before Kyungsoo could even beat himself mentally. It would have been intimidating if the latter's brain hadn't categorised the former to be the equivalent of a puppy. "My ass _does_ ," The implication of his words passed over Kyungsoo's head, so he just responded with a dumb "Oh." Then the realisation hit him, making his eyes go wide. "Oh," he repeated, this time more breathy and soft. Those three words seemed to unlock a chest of memories too, of him leaning in to kiss Chanyeol's lips under multi-coloured lights; of Chanyeol's vice-like grip on his wrist as Kyungsoo pulled the taller in the direction of his room; of him pressing soft kisses into the basketballer's neck; of a withering mess beneath him that demanded he went _harder, faster and_ -

"Yeah, oh," Chanyeol mocked teasingly, triumphantly holding his chin up, his back straightening. "You took my virginity."

Kyungsoo had enough news bombs in a row. "WHAT?" he shrieked. Chanyeol flinched, jumping up slightly, eyes wide open which made him look like a deer caught in headlights. He would have found that adorable if it wasn't for the fact that he was freaking out.

"Virginity in what way?" Kyungsoo half-yelled, panic and disbelief rising up to his throat.

"Like up the ass- it wasn't my first time having sex geez calm down," Chanyeol shook his head, smiling softly while weaving a hand through his locks.

"That doesn't...oh god you said it hurts right? Are you okay?" Kyungsoo tentatively stepped forward, wanting to reach out to provide any possible form of comfort. But he couldn't even properly remember what he did last night; how he treated the other, if he had hurt him. First times were supposed to gentle and filled with love and care. Kyungsoo couldn't live with himself if he robbed that away from Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo," Chanyeol sighed out exasperatedly, causing the said male to abruptly stop his train of anxiety-ridden thoughts.

"You know my name," he muttered to himself in amazement.

"What the hell? Of course, I do," Chanyeol shook his head again. "Especially since you wanted me to moan it for the ENTIRE neighbourhood to-"

"Okay okay shut up," Kyungsoo hissed, throwing a glare at the laughing male.

"Just stating facts," the infuriating imp raised his hands in faux surrender, grin still played on his lips. (Kyungsoo really wanted to kiss it off.)

"Anyway, I'm fine. I liked it," Chanyeol clicked his tongue. "So stop worrying okay? Also, I can't find my phone...Sehun probably stole it again so it's whatever. I'll see you later?" Kyungsoo could only nod, thoughts racing ahead of him. He was too busy trying to dig deep into his memory to get any more recollections of the night to notice the fact that was Chanyeol was now within his personal bubble and was waving his hands like a mad man.

"-you have one or not?" Chanyeol tsked, hands now on his hips. "Have what?" "A marker dammit. You would think a nerd like you would know what a marker is,"

"Oh oh right...." Kyungsoo scanned the room, spotting a marker right beside his feet. He picked it up and held it towards the other, making a soft sheepish noise at the back of his throat. Chanyeol grinned at him, this one filled with childish innocence that made him look like a regular dorky kid, no longer the shool's star basket player.

"That was hella convenient," Chanyeol took Kyungsoo's arm into his hold - oblivious to the internal breakdown the latter was going through - and started to scribble down something in a large font. Kyungsoo's eyes were, however, trained onto Chanyeol, observing how the male was licking his lips and how his hip jutted out to the side. After a few seconds, moments, days, months, years, (it could be anything really) Chanyeol pulled away, recapping the marker and pushing it into Kyungsoo's palm.

"I'd stay to help you clean up but I'm sore and I have practice in three hours...I'm gonna need my rest if I don't want the coach to kill me. You understand right?"

Kyungsoo once again nodded quietly, still unable to process anything. Chanyeol chuckled, pressing a fleeting kiss to his cheek before walking out. Kyungsoo could hear a loud "Call me!" after the door slammed shut. He looked down at his hand, and indeed, there were several numbers written on it. He couldn't help but smile, waiting for a few minutes before he uncharacteristically screamed at his ceiling in joy, twirling around until he tripped on the toaster lying on the ground and landed into a puddle of soda.

"Fuck"

\-----------------------------------------

"So I fucked Park Chanyeol last night" Baekhyun, as always, didn't disappoint with his reaction. Unfortunately, that meant Jongdae's face was covered in Baekhyun's favourite earl grey tea.

Junmyeon sighed, shaking his head while laughing softly before throwing a couple of paper towels at Jongdae. He then turned to their group's youngest, eyes glimmering with something Kyungsoo couldn't identify. "I know, Minseok and I saw you dragging him to your room. He seemed pretty excited too."

"Really? I don't remember anything that happened last night. Hell, I forgot the party happened 'till I saw the mess, which you guys left me to clean on my own," he narrowed his eyes at his friends before taking his usual seat at their table.

"Then how do you know you fucked?" Baekhyun asked after finally regaining his composure, completely ignoring Kyungsoo's accusation of him being unhelpful.

"Because he was there in the morning? And he told me?"

Minseok let out a low whistle. "Damn."

"Also because I'm no longer hungover and I remember some details." The hours he spent cleaning up - for a party he didn't even throw - on his own allowed him to think back. He now remembers soft and intimate details, his favourite being the vivid picture of Chanyeol looking up at him with pink cheeks and a shy smile.

"Wait seriously?" Jongdae disposed the last paper towel into Baekhyun's lap, face full with glee. "Details now, what the fuck?"

"Yeah man, does your ass hurt? I heard Chanyeol's a monster in bed" Baekhyun snickered, throwing the paper towel back to Jongdae.

Kyungsoo locked eyes with Baekyun, smirking as he leaned back into his chair. He clasped his fingers together, letting his arms rest on the armrest and he regarded his friend with a mischievous glint in his eye. Triumph reigned his body as he prepared himself to finally ruin Baekhyun's cocky demeanour with one statement :

"No, but Chanyeol couldn't even stay to help me clean up. His ass was _that_ sore."

This time, Baekhyun dropped his cup of tea.

P.s.

"I can't believe-"

"Dae, shut up,"

"-the tea has been SPILT"

"Kim Jongdae, if you don't shut up I'll wipe your FACE with this rag,"

**Author's Note:**

> soo...hahaha ;) tea has been spilt  
> also did anyone notice that tempo reference?


End file.
